Ultimatum
|released = 15.3.0 |lethality = 219 |attribute = |rateoffire = 42 |capacity = 10 |mobility pc = 50 |cost = Obtained through the Battle Pass |Level required = 3 |theme = Cyber Themed }} The Ultimatum is a Primary weapon released in the 15.3.0 update. It is obtainable from the Cyber Season Battle Pass. It is also obtainable in the Trader's Van for 1000 (previously, for 450 ) for a limited time. Description It is a futuristic and cyber shotgun that can shoot through walls. It shoots a blue laser beam spread and it 'reloads' after every shot. It is capable of 1-2 headshots kill at maximum Efficiency. It has a low firing rate, average capacity, and low mobility. Appearance It appears to be a futuristic shotgun that has mostly purple accent details, its barrel has a light blue glow. It reloads by flipping the barrel aside and putting in a power cell. It has 2 attached blue power cells at its body, as well as a back handle behind it. It has the same theme as the Neutralizer. It is mostly triangular. Strategy The weapon deals extremely high levels of damage at close range (It is capable of one-shotting a max-armoured player). The weapon holds 25 shots total without any enhancements. It has quite a heavy mobility and a rather slow fire rate. Like the Ghost Lantern, it does not require reloading once fired, which makes its reload animation rather odd to be present. Tips * This weapon should be used just like any other shotgun, it should be used at close range. * If possible, try to equip Turbo Charger to decrease its bullet spread. * This weapon has a wall-break ability, use this to your advantage to pick off enemies behind cover, although the Efficiency is dramatically weakened when penetrating through walls. It is also useful for crowd control as its damage is very high. * Target weakened opponents. * Aim at the head for ammunition conserving and less intense duel. * Equip this shotgun with Burning Tiara, Storm Trooper Cape, Halloween Mask, Hunter's Altar and Piercing Shells/Leader's Drum boost its Efficiency dramatically. * This weapon does not need to reload when fired, making it easier to rapid-fire. * Pair the shotgun with Lucky Shot that will almost eliminate the need of picking up ammo if all pellets landed on the head. * When planning to be used against heavily protected opponents using clan weapons, Robot Samurai, or any type of total health increasing gadgets/weapons, sneak up on them like the way you use the Poseidon Trident and flank then attack to surprise them while also one-shotting them at the same time. * Strafe around and switch to another weapon after shooting, as the fire rate is extremely slow. * Try not to switch to a weapon with Input and Output Delay like the Exterminator/Thunderer as the low fire rate of this shotgun will increase the delay of any weapons with delay. * Rocket jump and shoot when near the ground. * It could even one-hit kill an enemy through the wall in close range, so this could be useful in close-quarter maps like Pool Party (PG3D) Counters * Stay as far away from its users, since this weapon has quite a large spread, less damage will be taken at farther ranges. Most players with this weapon equipped use longer-ranged weapons in conjunction with this weapon so this may not work. * Avoid hiding behind walls, since this weapon has a wall-break ability. * Take note the shots can kill you if you are critically injured despite the Efficiency per shot getting dramatically decreased. * Use area damage weapons and/or long-range snipers to carefully take out its users. * Be cautious when a user of this weapon is spotted, as when they get close, you will die quickly. * Any high damage snipers will take the users out. Be careful not to be outsmarted if you’re camping in somewhere where they think you might be in, especially when your target is equipped with the Third Eye. * Engage its users in a long-range attack. The longer the better. * Simply run and hide when countering these users, as a weapon with 75 mobility and above can easily run safely away from them. * Rocket Jumping can be useful to confuse the user. * Sneaking up and attacking the user can prove effective when they're engaged with someone else. * Use the Reflector (Gadget) to make its users less enthusiastic in hitting you. * Use any slow down guns so the opponent can't reach you thus meaning less damage dished upon you. * Attacking them with a high fire-rate weapon can disorient them and make them miss their shots. * If possible, use this weapon yourself if all else fails. Supported Maps *Siege *Silent School Weapon Setups Bring a weapon with more capacity, a scoped weapon that is more suitable for longer ranges, and an area damage weapon. * Although it only has 1 shell and an excruciatingly long reload speed for this weapon category, when used properly and in conjunction with other weapon categories, this weapon can lead to a swift kill with every person you face. However, with this weapon being the shotgun it is, have a good mid-long ranged weapon such as the Exterminator or the Neutralizer. * An automatic to finish off weakened opponents. History Trivia *The weapon is one of the first Primary weapons to feature the wall-break ability, the other being the Industrial Nailer. * The weapon also has the lowest capacity and firing rate among all primary weapons, only having 23 shots total with no enhancements and a firing rate of 42. * Despite having a reload animation, it does not need to reload to be fired again. *This is the first and the only shotgun with a wall-break attribute. * This is one of the obtainable Battle Pass Cyber Season weapons introduced in the 15.3.0 update, along with the Cyber Revolver, Rocket Hands, Cop's Club, Sniper Cyber Module, Neon Lightning, Cyber Slicer, Industrial Nailer, Particle Accelerator, Quadruple Death, Cyber Laser, Laser Rings, and the Ricochet Rifle. * This weapon is not to be confused with the Christmas Ultimatum. ** Both weapons have the same name, Ultimatum. However, the Christmas Ultimatum is a Christmas Tree themed rocket launcher, and the Ultimatum is a shotgun. * This is the second shotgun that got added to the game, the first being the Viking. * This shotgun now takes 1 shot to headshot as long as the Efficiency is high enough, and all shots land, to kill a max armored player, though it is hard to. * This shotgun came back in the Trader's Van for 1000 . It used to be 450 , but they increased it. ** Also, on 2019, November 11th, this weapon has been resold due to fans requests.usive. ** However, some fans who owned it before it came back are really disappointed to see this come back, as it was supposed to be excl * In social media (Twitter for example), the developers actually lied saying that they won‘t return the ultimatum, however they did return it. Gallery Ultimatum in use.jpg|The Ultimatum in use. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Themed Category:Wall Break Category:Featured Articles Category:Super Chest Category:Event Chest Category:Trader's Van